Innocent
by Crazy4Books67
Summary: This was his fresh start, a new life. When the Gods betray and banish their hero into Tartarus he leaves in search of a better life with his sister. His life is thrown apart by Piper McLean a girl that catches his attention. Now Gaea is rising the seven must unite but how can they trust each other when the question remains: is Percy truly innocent? Join Percy in his latest mission.
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocent**_

Chapter One

**Escape **

He was running, the motion of moving his feet one in front of the other in a continuing loop was etched into his mind. his legs felt like they were on fire burning like lava and he wanted to fall face first to the ground but his survival depended on it. Drops of sweat rolled down his grime painted face while his heartbeat pounded and he was sure his pursuers could hear it, thump thump, it fell into step with his uneven breaths as he ran like his life depended on it only in his case it did. Running through the uneven terrain was dangerous every second counted not a single one could be wasted.

In the distance he could see a blob of light from far away it burned his eyes seemingly foreign, everything played in slow motion and suddenly the ground under him moved throwing him to the ground. In those close seconds he lost a bit of leverage in distance that he had from the enemy, they were getting closer. Growls echoed through the chasm rocketing off the walls, feet stomped caring little for secrecy and the advantage of a surprise attack. They were confident that with their superior numbers their fight against him would be easy a feral voice bellowed,

"Son of Poseidon! Did you think you could run? Escape from me, even with the help of Iapetus and that puny giant? The earth mother is rising and yet you run from the people that can get you your revenge! Turn yourself over and you won't suffer... as much!"

The truth was that he had actually thought he could escape maybe he had finally gone insane after so long in Tartarus. With the help of Iapetus he had found an escape away out of this eternal torment. While others may have tried to go through the doors of Death he chose a more dangerous path that if done rightly he would have a 100% chance of living. Underneath the ledge he ran on was the boiling river of lava The Pthelegon one fall and it would be instant death. Looking up he saw his escape a small doorway in the chasm wall located right after the ledge ended. It would be risky but if he made it with out plunging to his death it would all be worth it.

What many didn't know was the fact that even Tartarus didn't have a perfect failsafe security, every once in a while tunnels little openings in the fabric of Tartarus would appear leading to the surface. With all the dark energy inhabited in Tartarus it often formed little pockets letting some of it out into the mortal world. The size of these pockets depended and most appeared on Halloween where the dead were truly close to the living or the shortest day of the year the Winter Solstice. Many monsters searched for these tunnels some succeeded allowing a small influx of monsters to traverse the mortal world but to others it often led to their essence separating even more. There it was the tunnel that looked like it was on the verge of collapsing meaning he would have one chance only one.

_One _

He breathed in deeply taking in the polluted air it was time to let go of all fear let go of his remaining sanity. Let go of all instincts telling him that he was crazy that he needed to turn around and accept death pleading for mercy. Doing this he would be accepting the fact that he was clinically insane because no truly sane man, heck even a demigod wouldn't attempt this.

_Two _

Don't look down, he reminded himself, you're almost there and like Hestia once said never lose hope. Even when it all seems so hopeless. Hope is best kept at the hearth and to do that he had to go home back to his mother no matter what

_Three _

Roars echoed throught the immense cavern bouncing off it's mile high walls thumping footsteps following. They were approaching it was time the ledge behind him was cracking soon it would collapse as well and closing his eyes he sucked in a breath. Suddenly all he could feel, see and taste was air.

The thing about being a demigod was that life and death situations were common almost every single demigod is subjected to these. However even they had their limits a line that they never crossed even on the brink of death. Having to live like this you needed skills, that's what ADHD was for it saved you at this time he couldn't help but think that he loved ADHD. And he was no different than anyother demigod so as he flew through the air instinct kicked in almost as if it wasn't him that was controlling his body but rather someone else. His body slammed into the wall both hands gripping the opening to the tunnel slowly he pulled himself up taking precaution and trying to dig his feet into the wall of the chasm. One slip and he would be dead, entering the tunnel brought him relief he laid against the wall of the small tunnel before he heard a sound.

Crunch.

His head flew around wildly in search of the noise and he found it in the entrance of the tunnel. The same entrance that was closing. A whoosh of air whipped his shaggy hair progressively getting stronger with each second until s gigantic blast came. It catapulted him through the tunnel seemingly defying all laws of Nature as he sped at unnatural speeds upwards. Light began getting brighter ever so gently helping his eyes deprived of the sun so long adjust. It was blinding after spending so many months in a dark place this seemed like a different world. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the air it pure compared to the tainted air of Tartarus that seemed to carry misery and deception in it. He fell back against the sea of grass not really believing it that he was finally out but in a matter of seconds it hit the realization of it all.

He was free. **_He was free._**

Three simple words changed everything they helped him regain whatever strips of sanity he could scavage. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time he wanted to curl up in a ball and go out to explore. A plethora of pure emotions hit him all at once making him feel as light as air like he could dance upon the stars. For once he let go he forgot about the upcoming challenges and forgot about the past and the future focusing only on the present. He acknowledged the fact that change was approaching that it was just around the corner but he would worry about all of that tomorrow.

Time flew by soon the sky had darkened considerably and laying down he saw the constellation of The Huntress watching over him with her immortal eyes. Feeling silly he waved up at her it might've been his imagination or simply being delusional after so mich time in Tartarus but he thought she waved back. For the first time in a long time he fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face but not before looking up to the cosmos and whispering, "Bob says hello." A comet flew streaking across the sky almost a form of saying thank you from an unknown deity. That comet reminded him of himself he was free he had finally escaped. For now he dreamt of peace without worrying of facing reality when the sun rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Innocent _**

Chapter Two

**Goodbyes **

_Six Weeks After _

_The Escape From _

_Tartarus _

The photograph was torn at the edges. Worn out with a faded image but you could easily see what it captured, a woman with blonde hair and striking grey eyes and a man with the most amazing green eyes stood together. The smiles that graced their lips were warm like nothing could go wrong. Percy stared at the photo that had been taken only a year ago, it's funny how if felt it had been a century ago. He grabbed the small lighter and held it up to the picture letting it burn as the fire ate away at the girl, only leaving him. It was ironic that, that had been exactly what had happened, not just with her but with everyone he trusted. They abandoned him never looking back, a year ago they threw him in to Tartarus and now he had finally escaped. In some inexplicable way he had traversed through an entire country, in search of the only family he had left.

His mom and Paul. After his banishment they had moved and soon he had a little sister, Sarah Blofis, an adorable toddler with Paul's hair and Sally's eyes. He remembered how the moment his mother saw him she didn't scream she ran and hugged him. Unlike everyone else she didn't turn her back on him and he had stayed occupying the room down the hall. Now he wished he hadn't because six weeks was all he had, all he had before the monsters came. He went out to take Sarah to the park and when he got home his parents lay dead, Percy had almost gone insane because all around him was red only red dripping everywhere. Their faces, on them a horrifying expression was etched Percy couldn't stand it, he deposited Sarah in her little crib and grabbed the rag and bucket. With his hands he scrubbed at the tile floor standing in the middle of the gigantic puddle of blood, not caring that it dried on him. Percy's hands were raw when he finished, finally he acknowledged the dead bodies, they needed to be buried.

So he fed Sarah, changed clothes and grabbed boxes to store all the valuable possessions. A day later he was finished, storing all the things that were to heavy to take, in the cellar. Percy carefully covered his parents bodies with white sheets loading them, along with Sarah and any possession he could carry or need into Paul's van. He stuffed bags with money that was hidden inside the house before getting a gigantic container of gasoline and pouring it all over the house. As he drove away he watched the house burn in flames, he would never return to the house haunted by his parents' deaths. The mist he activated made sure no one would approach the soon to be empty lot and everyone would believe that the Blofis' family died in a fire. Deep underground all of the valuable possessions would remain safe.

"So we wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older." Percy clutched the steering wheel as he wove through traffic nodding his head as the music sounded from the speakers. Bags were under his eyes and he took another sip of the coffee, trying to stay awake and find a motel to sleep in. He turned the radio off concentrating on his surroundings. At this time of night there weren't too many cars and it was dark, slowly the thrum of the engine lulled him to sleep. Just a little rest, he thought before his eyes closed and he was sucked into another dream. "Come on, Wise Girl, keep up!" "Percy Jackson, slow down!" He turned around meeting the grey eyes he adored, they were filled with love and he bent down to kiss her.

Only to be met with a dagger to his neck and he wasn't in woods at camp they were in the throne room on Olympus. His arms were restrained by chains, digging into his flesh and drawing blood. Annabeth's eyes were swelling with tears, "Why'd you do it Percy? I loved you!" "Annabeth, please I didn't mean to please you need to believe me." He was close to tears and in his knees begging, the next thing he knew all of the world crumbled falling apart. It was his own personal torture soending eternity alone. Percy let out a scream as he fell through the darkness. A light appeared slowly growing brighter and a noise accompanied it. The next thing Percy knew he was staring at two bright headlights, a truck. Grabbing the wheel he swerved on the slick, wet pavement the car sped out of control spinning in circles.

Percy barely registered the other cars halting all he heard was the screeching of the tires and Sarah's cries. In the darkness they skimmed a tree before finally stopping in the field next to the road. Percy stepped out of the passenger seat running to check on Sarah. He held her close hushing her cries, humming a tune he remembered from his childhood. Once they were fine he noticed some people stepping out of their cars, with a wave of his hand they returned acting like nothing had happened. Percy sat in the seat starting the engine and continued to drive, by sun up he had made it to Montauk. This was where he was conceived, where he came almost every summer, where his mother got married and had her honeymoon. This place was filled with memories of him, Sally and Paul.

So on a windy but sunny day Percy dug two graves right where his parents said I do burying them deep under the sand just behind the cabin they stayed in. He grabbed a rock and with the water he carved: Salvia Lauren J. Blofis- Loving Mother, Wife and Friend "Even in death her love surrounds us all." And: Paul Eric Blofis- Loving Father, and Husband "You will be remembered, loved and cherished even in death." Percy felt numb, like his soul was detached from his body. The events from the past two days finally caught up with him, like he had just realized that the only people that believed in him were dead. That's when it sunk in and he fell to the ground, wanting nothing more than to scream and cry because they were dead. It was all his fault he should've protected them, he should've died in their place and yet he didn't. Percy hadn't cried since his banishment to Tartarus, always masking his emotions never letting anyone see them.

But for just this once he led a tear slip down his face— landing right in between the two graves. This was his final goodbye, he wouldn't look back or at least he would try not to. It was best to not show emotion and stay away from feelings all they did was break you, destroy you. Emotions were weak, they made you easy to use and manipulate it was best to bury them so you could never access them. Percy hopped into the car and drove away with little Sarah in the backseat. This was the last time he would be hear in a long time. Barely audibly so that only he could hear he whispered in a sad way, "Goodbye." Not once did he look back.


End file.
